Network Configuration Protocol (NETCONF) is a network management protocol based on the Extensible Markup Language (XML). It may provide a convenient way to configure and manage a network device. The NETCONF allows a network device to provide complete and standardized programming interfaces to the external. The users or third-party application developers may configure parameters for the network device, or retrieve values or statistics from the network device through the interfaces.